Wish Upon a Star
by Mayuka
Summary: Meilin meets a vampire named Syaoran whom she begins to develope feelings for. M/S, sorry S/S fans! AU; finished. One of my firsts, so it's rather rushed.
1. Running

Wish Upon a Star  
  
Part 1: Running  
  
  
  
AN: R&R! In this fic, BTW, I'm using Meilin instead of Meiling, because it's just plain freaky, but the rest of the names are Japanese. And, if you don't know that Syaoran and Meilin are Chinese, then, well… They are both 15 in this fic. R&R!  
  
  
  
Meilin Rae walked fast down the street. She knew she shouldn't be out at this time of night. They could be following her.  
  
She could hear quiet footsteps behind her. She sped up her pace to a slow jog until they got even louder. She could only hope that she could get home in time. Before whatever was behind her could catch up.  
  
The light from the streetlights brightened and added a rosy glow to her pretty skin. Her hair, which had been braided and tied into buns, was perfectly neat. As she sped to a running pace, her blue, Chinese-style fighting shirt and pants flapped in the wind.  
  
She turned to see who her pursuer was, but when she looked, she saw nothing but the empty street. She stopped running and looked more sharply, but still no one.  
  
"Man!" Meilin said to herself. "I am so nervous and paranoid tonight." She turned to walk home again but a hand was on her shoulder. She whipped her head around.  
  
Meilin wanted to scream in surprise, but suddenly she couldn't. She was wrapped up in his eyes.  
  
The boy had cold, yet somehow comforting eyes that shone in the light of the streetlight. He stood, staring at her, his short brown hair swirling lightly in the breeze. He was very handsome.  
  
Meilin wanted to speak, but no words could escape her mouth. It was like she was going insane, she didn't know what was happening. The boy suddenly walked closer to her, slowly. Meilin wanted to run, but her muscles went limp. She couldn't move at all.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her and turned his head slightly towards her neck. Meilin wanted to struggle away from him, but she remained. She knew who he was. She knew what he was.  
  
Just as his lips were about to touch her neck, a howl was heard in the distance. The boy's head jerked upward, and his eyes finally moved from her body. A werewolf was about to pounce on them.  
  
The boy quickly pushed Meilin out of the way and the werewolf hit him. He straddled the boy's waist, and Meilin was unsure of what to do.  
  
Should she yell? Should she run home and leave the boy to die? Should she help him?  
  
Apparently, she had already decided. Meilin charged at the werewolf and beat it as hard as she could on the back. It's arm, which was getting tired of hurting the boy, came up and smacked her to the floor. Meilin reeled in pain.  
  
This must have made the boy angry, because he sat up and poked the werewolf in the eye. Blood was everywhere, and Meilin closed her eyes, hoping it would be over soon. The boy pushed the limp body off of him so that he could stand up.  
  
He walked over to Meilin, giving her a hand from the ground. Meilin rubbed her eyes and looked up at the boy. His face was expressionless. She was about to take his hand, but she then noticed the werewolf's blood all over it. She screeched and leaned back. The boy seemed to notice her frightened look and gave her his dry hand. Meilin grabbed it and stood up.  
  
"Thank you." He said in Chinese, staring at her hard.  
  
Some thanks… she thought.  
  
"I'm sorry I almost bit you earlier. Bye." He said, again in Chinese. He started down the street. Meilin didn't know why but she felt compelled to stop the boy.  
  
"Wait, please!" she called in English. She didn't know why she thought he knew the language, but she tried anyway. "You saved me too! I want to at least know your name!" The boy turned.  
  
"Syaoran." She was surprised to see that he responded in English.  
  
"Syaoran what?"  
  
"Just Syaoran. That's all you need to know." Meilin felt as if he was being rude, so she ran up to him and stopped him. She stood right in his way.  
  
"How did you know that I speak Chinese?" Meilin questioned.  
  
"You are from where I am." Syaoran said.  
  
"How do you know?" Meilin was feeling very uncomfortable, the way this mysterious person, whom she'd never met before, knew so much about her. But at the same time, she wanted to become a part of his world, at any cost.  
  
  
  
AN: And so ends chapter 1. It's sort of a cliffhanger. R&R if you want more! Even if you don't review! Criticism is good! *smooches*!  
  
~Mayuka625~ 


	2. Home

Wish Upon a Star  
  
Chapter 2: Home  
  
"I already told you. I just know that you speak my language." It didn't make Meilin feel too secure. The boy started off again.  
  
"Please! Stop!" Meilin called to him, hoping that she didn't sound childish. "I want to know more about you. You're a vampire aren't you?" Syaoran stopped walking but didn't turn around.  
  
"It's not something I'm very proud of, but yes." She was surprised he even responded. "And why do you care?" Meilin wasn't surprised by his response.  
  
"Because I want…" she wasn't sure of how to say this… "I want to be your friend, as weird as it seems." She replied. Syaoran was surprised by the sincerity in her voice. He turned to look at her, but she was staring at the cement. He took a few steps towards her and lifted her chin so their gazes could meet.  
  
Again his eyes burned into hers and Meilin could feel her knees weaken. She didn't have the energy to stare into his beautiful eyes. She wanted sleep; she hadn't gotten any in days. Syaoran seemed to see her fatigue and put one arm around her waist. He lifted her off the ground with ease and started off down the street. Meilin didn't have the strength to object and allowed him to carry her wherever it was he was taking her.  
  
*  
  
Meilin awoke in a soft bed surrounded by red and white sheets. She wasn't sure where she was, but didn't bother to get up. She knew wherever she was, Syaoran would be there somewhere, so she had no worries. But her curiosity got the best of her and she slowly at up.  
  
The room was a mixture of red and white, all blended together. The room was also well furnished and had a trace of elegance everywhere Meilin looked.  
  
Meilin tossed the covers aside and stood up. She yawned, stretched, and opened the door. The house was beautiful; it had traces of almost every color possible, but not so much that it looked tacky. No one was in the house though, at least, not in this room.  
  
Meilin took a few steps out of the room and down the hallway to her right. Then she heard the noise of shower water running. She decided that was where Syaoran was. She told herself not to be nosy, to wait until he came out, but she wanted to explore the house. So she did. Except the bathroom, of course.  
  
She wandered down the hall, looking for anything interesting. But it appeared to be an ordinary house. Then it struck her.What would a vampire keep in his refrigerator? She was about to find out.  
  
She slowly strolled into the kitchen. She carefully grabbed the handle and prepared herself to open it. She wasn't sure what she'd find…  
  
Before she could pull it open she felt a rather cold hand on her shoulder. She jumped in surprise.  
  
"What are you doing?" Syaoran had touched her. He had on a black fighting gi, much like Meilin's blue one, and was drying his wet hair with a towel. Meilin had to admit he looked extremely cute like that. But she couldn't believe anyone's hands could be so icy. He asked his question again.  
  
"What are you doing, Meilin?" he urged her, his voice growing harsh.  
  
"Just looking around." She said, hoping he wouldn't get too angry at her. But Syaoran seemed understanding. His frown vanished and was replaced by a warm smile.  
  
"It's ok. Are you hungry?" he asked.  
  
"Not really. Maybe later." She responded.  
  
"Did you sleep well? Still tired? You were wiped yesterday." He tore his eyes from her and sat down on a beige couch.  
  
"I'm fine. You have a nice house, Syaoran." He merely nodded as if it was dull. There was a long silence.  
  
"Meilin, why do you want to befriend a vampire?" he asked suddenly.  
  
"I'm not sure. It's just something…" she started slowly. "Anyway, thanks for saving me from that thing. And I have another question. Are you a slayer, too? Cause you killed that werewolf and-" Syaoran cut her off.  
  
"Yes. I am a hunter of the Dark." He made a face. "I hate vampires, werewolves and demons. They give some like me a bad name." He smiled once again.  
  
"Let's not talk about that right now…" he said to her.  
  
"But I have one more question." She pleaded. "I know I just met you, but Syaoran… would you ever bite me?" He seemed startled by her question.  
  
"I… I don't know." His answer was simple.  
  
TBC…  
  
AN: Did ya like this chapter? R&R! The next chapter might take a while, because I'm sorta busy, but it's Spring Break, so I have some time! I'll get it up ASAP! Peace-love everybody!  
  
~Mayuka625~ 


	3. Hunger

Wish Upon a Star  
  
1 Chapter 3: Hunger  
  
  
  
AN: R&R!  
  
Meilin had to admit that she was hurt by Syaoran's words. But she knew that he was only being truthful.  
  
Syaoran seemed to notice the look she had on her face and put a comforting arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Of course that doesn't mean that I won't try not to." He said sweetly.  
  
Meilin stared deeply into his eyes as Syaoran brought her hand up to caress her cheek. Meilin's eyes darted towards the ground but his hands brought her chin so she had to stare at him. Then, Syaoran slowly pressed his lips gently to hers. Eventually, Syaoran used his tongue to part Meilin's lips and enter her mouth. He gently pushed her back onto his couch and Meilin soon forgot about what he had said previously. Syaoran straddled her waist but continued kissing her. Meilin wanted to cry because it felt so good. But Syaoran lifted his head away.  
  
"This is wrong." He said simply. He got off of her and sat beside her. Though he didn't want to kiss her, he did allow her to rest her head on his shoulder.  
  
When Meilin fell asleep, Syaoran lifted her head gently and rested it in his lap. Syaoran started t drift off into sleep as well, but his bloodlust woke him up.  
  
"Wrong time for this." He said to himself, standing up making sure he didn't wake Meilin. "I'll be right back, Mei." He said quietly, as if she could really hear him. Meilin seemed to smile when she heard him call her that name. He gently kissed her forehead and walked out the door.  
  
On his way to his usual blood provider, Yamazaki's Butcher Shop, he ran in to an 'old friend'.  
  
"Hey Syaoran. Word on the street is that you have a human at your place." The person said. He grabbed Syaoran's head and rubbed it with his fist hard. Syaoran squirmed out of his grip and turned to look at the guy. He had black hair that was shoulder length and he had blue eyes.  
  
Since he had the blue eyes, Syaoran assumed that he was a vampire. All vampires, unless they were slayers, had blue eyes. But Syaoran didn't know this particular vampire, so he wondered how he had known his name. It might have been because he was a well-known slayer, but Syaoran ignored this anyway.  
  
"What do you want?" Syaoran asked. The vampire didn't reply. He grabbed Syaoran by the collar of his shirt.  
  
"Your life." He said and punched Syaoran through the window of the butcher shop. Syaoran reeled in pain.  
  
"But…" the vampire started. "I won't take it just yet. I love to see slayers in REAL pain. So, I'll just take your little friend in your apartment." He smiled before disappearing down the street.  
  
Syaoran tried his best to get up, but he couldn't. Yamazaki was there to help him, and knew what he was, so he took him to the back room and pushed him into a chair. He wasn't thinking right. He couldn't register any of the words that his enemy had stated. He didn't understand. He needed blood. Luckily, Yamazaki had been there. He handed him a glass of red liquid that Syaoran downed quickly. He was finally understanding.  
  
"Meilin. He's after Meilin. But I'm still too weak to teleport there and he's probably got her by now… He ran as fast as he could down the street after he thanked Yamazaki.  
  
*  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Meilin asked the intruder. She picked up a lamp.  
  
"An old friend of Syaoran's."  
  
"Where is he? Why are you here?"  
  
"He went to get some blood. My name is Steph. Now be a good girl…" He said before waving a hand in front of her face. Meilin passed out. He lifted her up over his shoulder. Syaoran burst through the door at that exact moment. But he was too late. Steph and Meilin were gone.  
  
AN: Cliffhanger! R&R! 


	4. Traitor

Wish Upon a Star  
  
Chapter 4: Traitor  
  
  
  
AN: R&R!  
  
  
  
Syaoran slammed his hands on the table in his kitchen.  
  
"Damnit!" he yelled. "Why the hell-" he stopped himself. He sighed heavily and tried his best to figure out what to do. He decided to look the old fashioned way and ask around the vampire community, though he didn't like the idea.  
  
*  
  
Steph held the sleeping Meilin in his arms tightly. He kissed her forehead. His hunger overtaking him, he bit her on her neck and Meilin frowned. When he was finished drinking, he gently held her head up to his own neck, so that she could drink from him. This was the ritual of transformation. They had to exchange blood in order for this to be a permanent change. Meilin slowly opened her mouth and bit him.  
  
*  
  
Syaoran turned the corner at 45th street and turned down a dark alley on the next block. It was a well-known vampire spot there, but these vampires were almost like friends. He knew he could trust them. He knocked on the door and asked Syaoran if he wanted to come inside.  
  
"No. I was just looking for a friend. It's a guy with shoulder-length black hair and blue eyes, course he's a vampire. He 'kidnapped' my friend Meilin, and I'm looking for him. I didn't catch the guys name." Syaoran explained. The vampire in the doorway shrugged and said he hadn't seen them. Syaoran nodded and started to leave the alley.  
  
When he reached the daylight outside he put on his sunglasses again and looked around first. There was no one on the street except Meilin.  
  
"Meilin?" She smiled and looked towards him. She pushed him back into the alley slightly and took off her sunglasses. Her eyes shone a bright blue. She wore a blood red fighting gi with black pants.  
  
"Syaoran, where have you been? I've been looking everywhere!" she exclaimed.  
  
"How? I was looking for you!" he said.  
  
"You were gone when I woke up, so I went out looking for you. I thought that maybe you had come back and you didn't, so Iwent back out looking." Meilin explained. Syaoran looked at her eyes. Were they always blue? He couldn't remember.  
  
"Meilin, were your eyes always blue?" he asked cautiously.  
  
"Do you want to know the truth?" she asked, smiling as Syaoran backed away. "No." Syaoran gasped as Steph juped on his and started beating him up.  
  
"Fuck!" Syaoran yelled as Steph banged him into the wall and started punching him. Syaoran didn't even bother looking at Steph, he only stared at Meilin. She smiled sinisterly.  
  
"Steph, stop it." She said, as the vampre obeyed her, releasing Syaoran to fall to the ground. Meilin grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pushed him against the wall at her eye level. She pressed her lips against his for an instant, and Steph didn't say anything, but was definitely upset. Meilin shoved her tongue into his mouth and kissed him hard. Then she punched him hard in the face and sent Syaoran flying into the brick wall behind them.  
  
"Don't kill him, Meilin. I want him to suffer. Let's go." Steph said calmly. He grabbed Meilin's waist and they both disappeared.  
  
Syaoran only sat there. He sighed heavily and breathed a breath of relief.  
  
"So Meilin was turned." He said to no one in particular. It was getting cold out and the sun was setting. Syaoran closed his eyes and fell asleep right there, in the cold, out in the alley.  
  
TBC…  
  
  
  
AN: I know this was a pretty angsty chapter, especially for me. But I mean to end this story in the next one. It's gonna be a sequel when this is done, so keep your eyes peeled people! R&R! 


	5. Final Atonement

Wish Upon a Star  
  
1 Chapter 5: Final Atonement  
  
  
  
AN: This is the final chapter! R&R and keep your eyes peeled for a sequel, once I get rid of the backlog of fics that I must finish! ^_^'  
  
  
  
When Syoaran awoke in the alley, it looked about midnight. Syaoran could still feel the taste of Meilin on his lips. He wanted to taste them again, even if it were for only one more time.  
  
It was freezing, so he stuck his hands in his pockets and stood up. Syaoran felt a piece of paper in his pocket and pulled it out.  
  
Syaoran,  
  
532 Rioganzawa Dr.  
  
Tokyo, Japan  
  
Love,  
  
Meilin  
  
  
  
Syaoran wasn't sure if it was a trick or if she had done this on purpose. Was she really changed? Maybe he didn't take enough blood from her. Either way, now he knew where she was, so he could try his best to get there.  
  
When Syaoran arrived, he didn't even get a chance to bang the door down before Meilin opened the door and pulled him in. She pulled a very confused Syaoran into the bathroom and shut the door. Then she sighed.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Syaoran asked her.  
  
"Steph went out looking for you." She explained. "We have to talk quickly. He'll be back soon and even if you do hide, he'll smell your scent."  
  
"So, are you on my side or not?" Syaoran asked, frowning. "You told me to come here, but how can I trust you?" Meilin took a few steps closer to him. Syaoran froze.  
  
"When I was a child, I used to love wishing on stars. My mother used to tell me that if I did, my wish would come true. So I kept wishing. I remember once I wished that I could fall in love with someone special and even get married. Someone with a gift, Syaoran. Someone like you." She smiled at him. Syaoran could feel that it was his Meilin. She ran to him and Syaoran took her in his arms.  
  
"I love you." She whispered. Syaoran released her and kissed her gently.  
  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Steph was standing in the doorway. Syaoran and Meilin broke their embrace. But not before Syaoran had a chance to hand her a small, barely noticeable wooden stake.  
  
"Meilin, I was going to kill you, but when I first saw you, I wanted to have you as my own. That's why I turned you. I thought you were mine, Meilin. Well, if you are sure you want to love that-" he wrinkled his nose, "slayer, then go right ahead." He tried to punch Syaoran, but he ducked and Meilin escaped the bathroom. Syaoran kept Steph busy and hit him in the stomach.  
  
"Meilin is mine!" Steph yelled. "I love her!" Meilin stabbed him in the back with the wooden stake.  
  
"Love me that much? Make a website." She said. She collapsed into Syaoran's arms and they watched Steph turn to dust. Syaoran kissed Meilin's head and they left the house.  
  
As soon as they entered Syaoran's apartment, they both collapsed in the doorway.  
  
"I love you, Meilin."  
  
"I love you, too, Syaoran."  
  
  
  
END!  
  
  
  
AN: That's it! R&R! Remember to watch out for a sequel!  
  
~Mayuka625~ 


End file.
